Jealous, am I?
by XkanomieX
Summary: A paranoid and confused Ryoma, a tired and an appalled Sakuno that obviously has had enough and the complications of their lives with all the people around them. What could possibly go wrong? Everything. Full summary inside..please review..ryoxsaku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: not mine. If it was mine, it would suck. Kidding!!**

**A/N**: I forgot to include that they are now in high school. They are 15.

* * *

_**Jealous, am I? **_

_**By: Crystal Sniper**_

_**Aka Monika-chan**_

* * *

_Ryoma really is hard to figure out. What does Sakuno really know about him? He loves tennis, he is a tennis prodigy and what else? Nothing. Not surprising enough, Ryoma himself doesn't understand his feelings. He is confused and doesn't know what to do despite of himself. Sakuno had enough and decides to give up his love for the said tennis genius. And to add it all up, a new guy enters the school. He is a varsity player and not to mention, he is a heartthrob as well. Ryoma doesn't care about him. Well, that was at first. It looks like this new boy has the hots for our Sakuno. What would the ingenious Ryoma Echizen do?_

* * *

_ **Prologue:**_

_**The Tennis Prodigy and the Timid Girl**_

"Good Ryoma! You are indeed a tennis genius!"

"Nice job! Congratulations."

"Another win for Seigaku. Good thing Ryoma is in our team."

Cheers for our dear Ryoma. He won again. It's not surprising though. He is a prodigy after all. His teammates are happy. He is glad as well. In fact, he should be jumping up and down right now because of happiness but he doesn't look like it. He is calm, collected and cool as always. Nothing has change. One problem of _The Ryoma Echizen_ is that it's hard for him to show his feelings well. He barely smiles and hardly talks. This stoic boy always had a mysterious aura around him. "He is a good boy but he barely socializes and if he does, he is such a brat." This statement is undeniably true and was said by Ryoma's teacher back in Elementary.

Ryoma is very much devoted to tennis. In his young age, his dreams are even higher than Mt. Fuji. He is good at school may it be academics or sports. But, one thing that Ryoma has no idea is the concept of the thing they call love. Yep. He doesn't understand it nor felt it before or even until now. _Right?..  
_

**_--I just want to see him smile genuinely. A smile just for me. --  
_**

A certain cute little girl that has incredibly long braids is yet again, looking or maybe staring at our tennis genius. Yep. She is Sakuno Ryuuzaki. She has a crush on Ryoma but hasn't told him yet. Maybe she won't tell him forever.

The thing is that she is shy and at the same time afraid that the stoic boy might turn her down and he might even say unkind words to her. (now, why am I not surprised?) Who can blame her? Ryoma is like an ice king. Heck, for a girl, being dumped is dreadful enough. What could happen if she would hear hurtful words from the one she loves? Especially if we're talking about Sakuno. She might even get depressed. "A shy little girl that can't do or say what she wants. She can be annoying sometimes." That's what Ryoma thinks about her. _Right?..  
_

_**--For him to recognize me, that's all I want. But I guess it's next to impossible. He is Ryoma after all. –**_

* * *

_**A/N:** that was the prologue so it was just short. This is my first Prince of tennis fic. This story can have OOCness if needed. Not too plot-centered. This story will be mostly told by the character's POV. Mostly but not all. There would be narration as well. Cope with me people!! _

_Well…was it good? Bad? Awful? Dreadful? Or what? Please review. Constructive criticisms are more than okay… _

♥Monika♥


	2. confessions

**Disclaimer**: Prince of tennis is not mine. If it was mine, it would suck. Kidding!!

* * *

_**Jealous, am I? **_

_**By: Crystal Sniper

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1:**

**_Confessions _**

_**Sakuno's POV:**_

"Ahhh" I yawned again. I was still sleepy but today, somehow, I am walking to the school gleefully. Why? Nothing much. I just woke up feeling fine and happy. That's all. My eyes were closed while hopping blissfully and I was singing the lovely song that my mother used to sing to me when I was little. I was happy, remember? When…

_Thud._

"Ouch! That hurt." I said with a rather angry tone. Odd, huh? I thumped on someone's back.

"Stupid. Why don't you try looking at the way so that you can avoid bothering someone walking peacefully in the street? A familiar boy said with a cold and slight pissed tone.

It turned out that it was Ryoma and he was walking to school as well. Yes, I am so stupid and not to mention, tremendously unlucky. Of all the people to get knocked on, why should it need be Ryoma Echizen? I brushed my thoughts and tried to apologize.

"I, I, I am s-sorry, Ryoma-kun. I am really sorry." I barely said properly. I don't know why I'm like this when talking to Ryoma. Especially when I'm apologizing. Maybe it's because I like him so I'm shy around him. Or maybe, it's because we don't talk often. Thinking about it, we are not really that close and we just talk when I've done something wrong and I would say sorry or when I say good luck or congratulations to him. And he seldom replies or talks me back.

"It's alright. Just be careful next time. You're too clumsy and just stop apologizing too much." He said.

"I'm sorry, I mean sorry for apologizing too much." Again, I asked for forgiveness. Even I don't understand why I keep on repeating that I am sorry especially to him when I could only say it once. What's wrong with me? I am such a fail.

"Hn." That was all he said and then, he proceeded on walking and I was behind him. I was looking at his back and he's slowly becoming distant from me. Wait a minute, nothing has change. We were like this from the start. We never became close.

So why am I worrying like this? I should be used to this by now. But it's just so hard. I really like him and I can't do anything. I can't even converse to him without stuttering. Why am I like this? I brushed my thoughts yet again and proceeded on walking to the school. This time, I kept my eyes on the road. _I've done exactly what he said. _

"Man, I'm really hungry I could eat a horse." I was really starving. I just remembered I didn't eat breakfast. How could I be so happy earlier when I hadn't eaten any breakfast? What just happened this morning entered my mind. I swept my thoughts one more time. I've been doing a lot of these lately. Maybe it's because I think about a lot of things recently. I think I'm becoming mature. Is that part of growing up? I think so. But if it really is, _I would consider that growing up sucks._ It's just that I haven't thought of these things before. I am so troubled right now.

I don't like this day. I feel alone and sad. Tomoka is absent today because she is sick so I don't have anyone to go eat with. It's not that I don't have other friends. I just don't feel like going with them today. It's no fun without Tomoka. She's a very good friend and I am missing her right now. I hope she gets well soon so that I can be with her again. I had bought food but I didn't find any available table inside the cafeteria.

"There!" I said as I spotted a vacant seat on a table. I went towards it and was about to sit when I saw _him_. He was the one who occupied the table. But he was not alone. He was with Sempai Momo and Eiji.

"Oh, hi Sakuno-chan. How are you? Isn't Tomoka with you? Is she absent today? Why?" Sempai Eiji asked.

"You have too many questions, dope." Sempai Momo said.

"No, it's alright." I said and continued to answer his questions. "Hello there Sempai. I am fine and Tomoka isn't with me today. She is absent because she's not feeling well."

"Ahh…" Sempai Eiji said.

"Now, why don't you sit with us Sakuno? It looks like no table is unoccupied."

"Uhm" I said looking at Ryoma. He didn't even greet me or anything. It was like he didn't realize I was there or rather, he didn't care. He was just eating quietly like he didn't give a damn that I was there.

At that moment, he looked at me and again, I was shy so I shifted my gaze and acted innocent. He caught me staring at him. It was embarrassing.

"Oi, ochibi, why don't you say hi to Sakuno-chan?" Sempai Eiji said.

"Hn." Ryoma said. I don't even understand that word. Is that even considered a word? Is it supposed to be like agreeing, insulting or does it have a meaning? He always says that. When he says that, he looks uninterested and bored. What would happen to him if he said more words and converse to people properly?

"Hello there as well." I assumed that what he said means saying hi to me even though I am quite sure it doesn't. I sat down and I was in front of Ryoma's chair. Then, Sempai Momo said, "Um, we have to go now, guys. We need to go somewhere."

"We do? Ouch!" Sempai Eiji yelped in pain.

I was worried so I said, "What happened Sempai? Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry Sakuno-chan. My foot **accidentally** hit the table." He said.

"Yes, he's alright. So, we do have to go. Ne, Eiji?" Sempai Momo stated.

"Yes, yes we do."

"Right now? you haven't finish your food yet." I said

"Sorry but we really have to go. So, bye now Sakuno and Ryoma." Sempai Momo bade goodbye and in a split of a second, they were both gone. Now, I looked at Ryoma and wahhhhh! It just sank in. Ryoma and I are all alone. What should I do? What should I do? I was panicking at the thought that I was all alone eating with my Ryoma. No, rewind. He is not mine. I had to say something in order to remove this awkward silence.

I opened my mouth and started to talk. About what? I had no idea.

"Ah, Ryo-" I stopped when he suddenly stood up.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm done. I need to go now. Bye." He said very fast but clearly.

"Um, yes. Bye Ryoma-kun." And with that, he too was gone. Now, I am all alone again.

I finished my food and I went back to my class when the bell rang. This day was awful and I couldn't wait to go home.

I was walking home yet again, all alone. Earlier incidents today just kept entering my mind even though I don't want them to. Then, I came to the realization that maybe, Ryoma doesn't even like me. He doesn't notice me at all. Perhaps, he doesn't even know I exist. I was being pessimistic again. That's what I hate about myself. I'm always shy, I can't fight for myself, I can't say or do what I want and I don't believe in my abilities and what I can do. I know we have different worlds and maybe I don't deserve him but the hope in me just never fades. It's like I somehow know that what I like could possibly happen if I just believe in myself. Then, I thought maybe, what I hate about myself is what Ryoma hates about me as well.

So, at that time, I was convinced that I need to tell Ryoma about my feelings. I just need to try. Tomorrow. I will surely tell him my feelings.

I woke up in the warm rays of the sun. Today is the day that I will tell him what I really feel. I went to school and when school was over, I saw Ryoma lying on the grass. He has practice because he is going to fight for the finals. Okay, this is my chance to confess my feelings.

I approached him and said "Um Ryoma-kun, I, I need to tell you s-something." I tortured myself mentally. I was stuttering again. Darn me!

"What is it you want to say?" He said nonchalantly.

"I-I just like to tell you…" Come on Sakuno, spit it out. You can do it. Just get through with it right here and right now.

"What?"

"I like to tell you that I love you, Ryoma-kun." There, I said it. I'm glad I could say that. Boy, I was so nervous. My heart skipped every beat and my cheeks immediately turned red. I looked at Ryoma and that's when I realized that he turned around and I was facing his back now. I couldn't see his face.

"Um, Ryoma-kun-" I said, a bit worried and still nervous.

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki."

* * *

**A/N:** well, that was chapter 1.

_Well…was it good? Bad? Awful? Dreadful? Or what? Please review. Constructive criticisms are more than okay… _

♥Monika♥


	3. Complication and confusion arises

**Disclaimer**: Prince of tennis is not mine. If it was mine, it would suck. Kidding!!

_**Jealous, am I? **_

_**By: Crystal Sniper

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Confusion and Complication Arises**

**Continuation of Sakuno's POV:**

"**_I'm sorry Ryuuzaki." _**That was his reply and at first, his answer hadn't sunk in but after a few moments, it did. It sank deeper and deeper and I felt my heart ached appallingly. My eyes became misty and my sight, slowly becoming blurred. I didn't notice that droplets of fluid were slowly forming in my eyes and that they flowed swiftly down my cheeks. Tears. It did hurt so much and that's why I'm crying. I wanted to disappear at that time. It was so awful and excruciating. I realized he was still standing in there but still not looking at me. What's wrong with him? What's his darn problem? I had no idea and I didn't want to know. No, actually, I wanted to know but the thing is, I didn't have the strength to ask him or even the reason why he well, dumped me. I knew he didn't like me. That's why he said no. He didn't say anything after that. Nothing. Like before, he really isn't the type of person that speaks much.

I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to go somewhere. Somewhere… anywhere far from here and from Ryoma Echizen. I ran and escaped from that horrible place. To where? Honestly, I do not know.

While I was escaping, thoughts flowed in my mind. Heartbreaking and dejected thoughts. I knew it. He really didn't like me at all. Yes, I expected this. So, why am I so hurt? _"Of course it hurts that much dope, you loved him dearly and he just broke your heart."_ My inner senses told me. He didn't even say the reason and he looks like he didn't care for me at all. He is so insensitive and uncaring. Is that really what he is? I honestly don't know. But from what he showed me earlier, I would say he is. This feeling is really too much for me. It feels like my heart is going to explode.

Tears were still pouring down my face and I am still running. I wanted to forget everything that happened. I wanted to forget about him and that I love- no, I **_loved_** him. Yes, that's the way it should be. Maybe, he really didn't feel the same for me and I just need to accept reality even if it hurts like hell. I was suffering in agony. How can I be such a fool and believe that he likes me as well. He is Ryoma, the popular, cold, and genius tennis prince. I am just Sakuno, the shy and timid around him and just a simple little girl that isn't even good at playing tennis and barely knows how to do it right. I was lost in my thoughts when again, I knocked someone. God, I am certainly doing a lot of these lately.

**Narration: **Ryoma was still standing in there and hadn't moved a single step.

**Ryoma's POV:**

This is all so confusing. So many things are happening at the same time. That silly girl is always coming up with things that I find hard to decipher. She is so idiotic and annoying.

Well firstly, yesterday morning, she was walking all blissfully and was even singing. She knocked me and like before, became shy and said sorry endlessly. Then, when I proceeded on walking, she stayed there and she looked kind of bothered. I knew she was looking at me. Fine, maybe staring. She looked like she was thinking of something and that she was way far from the real world.

Then at lunch, she looked sad and lonely. She's really hard to work out, that girl. She joined us in our table and when she saw me, she went timid yet again. When she talked with Eiji and Momo, she was collected but with me, it's like she would do anything just to avoid conversation with me.

I didn't know why she's so withdrawn around me. At first, I thought she was scared of me or something like that. When she's around anybody else like that best friend of hers or even my teammates specifically Fuji which to make things clear, I was not jealous, she is always cheery and oh-so-joyful.

When my dim-witted seniors decided to go and leave the two of us alone, it's obvious that they did it purposely. So, we were alone and it looks like she was not comfortable and relaxed. She looked kind of worried and a bit afraid. That's exactly the reason why I decided to go.

I'm not quite sure why my foolish seniors left us alone intentionally. I was wondering so I settled on just asking them and possibly, if they don't speak up, I would just make them talk by force. When I saw them, I asked them why and this is what they said:

"Ochibi, you are so innocent, aren't you, little kid?" Eiji said giggling like a child.

"What do you mean? Just spit out the answer I'm looking for because I need to go." I said pissed off. I was joking of course. I didn't have anywhere to go. I just wanted them to say it right then and there.

"Okay, okay. You're serious you really don't know?" Momo asked.

"If I knew, do you think I would waste my time asking you two? Now, answer me so we can get through with this." I was now really angry and annoyed. Possibly, there would be bloodshed if they won't talk this time.

"Now, just calm down and we'll tell you." They told me.

"Hurry up." I insisted.

"We left you all alone because we know and perhaps everyone else does as well that Sakuno really likes you a lot. And we know but others may actually don't, that possibly, you feel the same for her as well." Sempai Momo elucidated.

They were talking nonsense. Ryuuzaki doesn't like me-like me. I mean, I know she likes me in a way but not like that. She is my supporter in tennis and she cooks lunch for me, she's always present in my fights and she always says good luck or congrats to me and that's just about it.

"What the heck are you talking about? I knew this was just a waste of time." I said and at that, I walked away from them.

And just this morning, I couldn't guess what that silly girl would do. Guess what. She said we needed to talk and she told me that she **loves** me. I was of course, shocked. I hadn't expected that coming.

"_I like to tell you that I love you, Ryoma-kun." _that line kept repeating in my head before it struck me.

I don't understand. When she said that, I was supposed to have no reaction and just like before, be calm and composed. It was weird. I felt my heart pound and it was like it wanted to come out of my chest. And my cheeks, no, actually my whole face and even my neck felt hot. I was blushing. So, I decided to turn around so as she will not see my current state. Yes, I know what it means if you feel these things happening to you. I'm not that stupid, you dope. I just well, don't fully understand the entire concept of this thing you call love.

It's just that as I think of it, I spent my fifteen years playing tennis, loving it and certainly enjoying it. I didn't have time for these things before and until now, actually. I had girls confess up their feelings for me but of course, I let them down and said no. That was always what happens up until now.

That talk was ridiculous. She didn't even ask me what my reason was like all the other girls. But then, she really is different from the other girls. "_Yes, that's why you like her." _My inner self told me.No, that's not the way it's supposed to be. Honestly, I am kind of thankful because she didn't ask me my reason. I myself don't even know what it is.

But now, I know that the reason why she is like that to me. Shy, quiet and tense. She likes me _or loves me at that_. I shouldn't be happy or thrilled. Yes, I know. It's just not like me at all. Again, I don't understand. Why didn't I notice that she felt that way towards me? Am I that stupid and insensible? Yes, I am that stupid and insensible, you don't need to remind me.

**I don't like her.** I know that. That's why I'm wondering why I felt that way at that moment. I don't like her. Do I? If I don't, then, why am I feeling like this? **No!!!** I do not like her and I'm not supposed to like her. That was the way it was and the way it should be. Then, why am I so affected?

Oh shit! I'm so confused right now and I really don't like this feeling. Darn that girl. Dammit!! Now, I just want to talk to Karupin or to just play tennis all day to forget all of these damn confusing things and incidents.

* * *

**A/N: **that was chap. 2… Ryoma's POV. Is this story getting lame? I'm sorry!! You know what, I just wanted you to see that Ryoma is confused regarding **these things**. For one instance, he knew that Eiji and Momo left purposely but didn't know the reason why. He is really perplexed. Poor boy. Tennis, Tennis, Tennis, Karupin, Tennis and Tennis some more is what he enjoys. That was before and it will change!! Hahaha!!! cough, cough… btw, the new guy is coming out next chap. this may be a crossover...

_Well…was it good? Bad? Awful? Dreadful? Or what? Please review. Constructive criticisms are more than okay… _

♥Monika♥


	4. Enter the new guy Kenji Tanaka

**Disclaimer: **POT is not mine and never will be. I don't make any profit from writing this story nor intend to use this for commercial purposes

_**

* * *

**_

Jealous, am I?

_**By: (Crystal Sniper)-before but now, Kanomie08

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Enter the New Guy; Kenji Tanaka**

**A/N: **This will now be narrated and will be out of the character's POV. Well, on with the fic. Enjoy!

Sakuno was still running not bothering to care a bit with things around her when suddenly, she bumped into something or rather, someone. She felt her head pound on a warm chest

"Erm, I- I'm so s-sorry." She managed to choke out in between light sobs. Tears were still gushing from her drained and blurry eyes. She looked up to see dazzling jade pools staring down at her. She didn't see much of his face though. Her sight was still blurred.

"Oh, no, it's alright. I wasn't actually looking at the way myself." An enticing handsome boy with dark brown unruly hair said coolly yet nicely. He then felt that his shirt was a little wet and saw the girl in front of him shedding tears and before he was aware of it, he asked, "Um, are you alright, Miss?"

"Uh, yes I am. I-I need to go. Sorry again." She looked at the boy straight to show that she meant the apology and at that, he got a full view of her face.

"Ah! Sakuno! Is that you? Don't you remember me? I'm Kenji! Kenji Tanaka." He abruptly blurted out.

"Huh?" she then wiped her tears with her hands and turned to look at the guy in front of her. "Onii-chan, it is you! What are you doing here?" It was patent that she became really glad and delighted seeing her _old friend, her old brother _and not to mention, _old crush_ as well.

Yes. This guy here is Kenji Tanaka, Sakuno's childhood best friend. They met when Sakuno was seven years old and Kenji was nine. They were neighbors and they played together.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Kenji is a son of a fairly wealthy couple and he **had** a sister that had the name of Ayame. They were really close and Kenji loved her dearly because she was his younger sister and the fact that they were the only ones that did understand and played with each other. Their parents were mostly not at home everyday 'cause they had to work and when they do stay at home, they would still need to do some things that involved their job. That's why at home; Kenji and Ayame were always together with the maids and the servants. They weren't allowed to go outside. No, actually, it was just Ayame that wasn't allowed to. Her body was always sick and she constantly felt ill. But despite of that, she is really a cheerful and sparkling girl. Kenji loves her very much so he himself doesn't feel like going out anymore. _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"_Onii-chan, I want to go outside. I want to feel like playing out there where there are fresh air and nice surroundings." A charming girl said sweetly._

"_But you know you can't Ayame, don't you?" an attractive boy said sternly._

"_Yes, I know that but I really want to at least know the feeling only for a while." She became sad and looked at Kenji sorrowfully. "Please, Onii-chan…" and pleaded him to approve_

"_No!" he disagreed and saw Ayame's sad but cute puppy-dog eyes. "O-Okay. But just fast, alright?" he surrendered._

"_Yes. Yipee! I'm going out with my beloved brother!" she looks really happy._

_Kenji looked at his joyful sister as she jumped up and down because of happiness and he smiled. _

_---At the park: ---_

_They were always together and he loved and treasured her Ayame so much that he was very depressed and disheartened when she passed away. They were together in the park that very day when…_

"_Hey 'yame, wait here. I'll just buy ice cream in there. What flavor do you want?"_

"_Oh, I would love chocolate Onii-chan."_

"_Chocolate it is then. Just sit here, don't go anywhere and I will be back in a minute."_

_Ayame sat in a bench at the park playing with a ball. "La la la la…" she hummed when her ball rolled away from her. "Ah, my ball!" she followed the ball and it stopped in the middle of the road. She then tried to get it and there came a car in front of her running fast._

"_Ahhh!" She screamed as she was hit by the zooming vehicle. "Onii-chan…" she whispered so softly. And at that, she fell lifeless on the road._

_Kenji came back smiling. "Here's your ice cream, Ayame-chan. Now, where is that girl?" _

_What's happening in there?_

_He turned to look at the commotion in the middle of the road and walked over there. he shoved the people away to make his way to the fuss. "Excuse me, going through." He repeated. He reached the spot and saw an awfully familiar girl lying on the road. Unconscious and not moving. He then dropped the ice creams. _

"_Ayame!" he went to her sister but was stopped by a policeman. "She is my sister, let go of me this instant." He snapped furiously and they let him go immediately. "Ayame, what happened?" Tears were now swelling down his eyes as he sat there staring at his dead sister. "Ahhh!!! Ayame!" He screamed as he hugged the lifeless body of his beloved sister._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_---The day of the funeral: --- _

"_It's my entire fault." Kenji was still crying for the death of her cherished sister._

"_No dear. What are you saying? That's not true." His mother was beside him and was comforting him. She was also crying really hard._

"_Yes, it was kind of your fault Kenji." His father commented. He was teary as well but looked like he was trying to stop more tears from coming out. "You let her go outside and you were with her but failed to look after her." _

"_Yojiro, stop saying that. It wasn't your son's fault. It was just an accident." She hugged her son._

"_Ayame-chan, why did you leave me? I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm really sorry and I love you very much, my dear sister." He whispered really softly. Tears past his barrier again._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Kenji became very lonely after that incident. He didn't speak that much and he was always cheerless. He still blames himself for what happened to Ayame. He always wanted to be inside his house and didn't want to go out nor converse to other people. He became less sociable and nobody saw his captivating smile after that. So, his parents decided to have him home-schooling and get him a tutor. He was always in his room, sleeping, staring at nothingness (probably thinking about Ayame) or sometimes in his window, looking at the outside world. One day, he saw a cute little girl with two rather long braids that seemed to look like a girl she knew well. The situation with the girl and three boys that was obviously older than the girl (much like as old as Kenji) caught his attention._

"_Leave the poor cat alone. He didn't do anything to you!" cried the girl._

"_Shut up, little girl! Why do you care for this filthy cat? Go now or we'll be force to hurt you. And besides, he bit me." A tall and skinny boy said._

"_God, he is only a cat. Oooh, did he hurt you? Where are your boo-boos? Whining over a tiny cat's bite and you call yourself a man? Save yourself some shame and maybe some manhood and just leave him alone." She uttered crossing her arms and mocking the boy._

_A certain boy secretly watching the incident smirked at that statement._

"_Why, you…" the boy was really angry now and he tried to punch the girl despite their age and gender difference. Tried but didn't succeed because someone stopped and blocked his fist with an arm. _

"_Bullying a cat and now a girl? How much low and pathetic can you get?" A boy named Kenji () said calmly and somehow insulting. _

"_Who the hell are you?" the boy asked._

"_You don't need to know." Kenji said calmly._

"_Mind your own business and leave us alone." Now, he tried to punch Kenji with his left arm but was blocked yet again. Kenji then punch and beat the boy and of course, he succeeded. Another boy attacked him but he just grabbed its arm and threw him over his shoulder. Right then, the three boys unhanded the kitten and ran quickly away from Kenji and the girl._

_It was a bad decision, picking a fight with Kenji. He studied karate and he's very good at it though it doesn't look obvious._

"_Um, thank you." The girl then immediately went and picked the kitten up and then to that just saved hers and the cat's life. "Thanks again and my name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. It's nice to meet you." She beamed at him and offered her hand to shake._

'_She looks like Ayame. A lot.' He thought as he stares at the girl in front of her. _

"_What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Sakuno asked him._

_Kenji was back to his senses. He took Sakuno's hand and shook it. At that, she smiled sweetly at him and again, he was reminded of his late sister. 'She really does look like her.' He thought._

"_What's your name?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face._

"_I'm Kenji Tanaka." He managed to say despite his shock._

"_It's nice to meet you. Can I call you Kenji-chan? You can call me Sakuno."_

"_Um, yes. Nice to meet you too."_

"_So now, we're friends. You were really good and the cowards just ran away."_

"_Thanks. You were pretty brave back there." he heard her chuckle that was just like Ayame's as well._

"_Uh, Kenji-chan, where do you live? I've never seen you before."_

"_I live there." he pointed his house._

"_Really? We're just neighbors then. Your house is really big. I think you play with your brothers and sisters in there. How many do you have?" she asked happily. He suddenly looked sad._

"_I had a sister but she's now passed away." He turned to see Sakuno being kind of teary-eyed as if it was her fault._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that." She really was sad for him._

"_No, it's alright. Don't cry." She then wiped her tears and looked at him. _

"_So now, you're all alone in your house? Aren't you lonely having no one to play with?"_

"_Well, yes I am. My parents are always at work. But I'm used to it."_

"_Don't worry. We're now friends. But…" she was now thinking of something. He looked at her somewhat confused of what she was thinking of._

"_But you still don't have company to play with at your house." She then handed the kitty to him. "Here." She said._

"_Why?" he asked, still puzzled at her actions._

"_Here's Pichi. You can have him and play with him so you won't be lonely. Take it." She then smiled kindly and sweetly at him. He was shocked by what Sakuno just said and couldn't resist smiling at her. A smile that was gone and lost after Ayame's death._

"_You look good when you smile." She said._

"_You're a silly girl, Sakuno-chan." He said, still wearing the kind smile that graced the handsome features of his face. Then, he took Pichi from her. She grinned._

"_There. Take care of Kenji, Pichi." And Pichi meowed as if he understood her statement. He chuckled like the old Kenji._

"_You know Sakuno, you look and act just like my sister Ayame a lot."_

"_Really? I do? Well then, would you like me to be your sister? Can I call you Onii-chan?"_

"_Of course you can." Then, he smiled again for the second time that day and it looks like he would be doing this much more from now on._

_The two of them became the best of friends. Sakuno made him feel better. They played together and she really became like his lost sister. But Kenji needed to go and leave the neighborhood and Sakuno. Their family switched home and went away._

"_Bye, Sakuno-chan. I will really miss you and you will always be my little sister." _

"_Bye, Onii-chan and take care of yourself and Pichi. I'll miss you too and you will always be my big brother." She became teary-eyed as she bade goodbye to Kenji and Pichi._

"_Stop crying, Sakuno. I wanna see you smile before I go. We will see each other again, I'm sure." She then wiped her tears and smiled for him. He smiled as well._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I will be studying here from now on, Sakuno-chan. I'm happy to see you." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm happy as well. Onii-chan, how are you?" she hugged him back.

"I'm okay. You? You look different now despite the braids, Sakuno. You're much prettier." He smiled.

She blushed slightly. "Uh, thanks, Onii-chan. You look different as well and still good-looking." She smiled back.

"Hehe. Why were you crying, Sakuno-chan?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Uh, not much. I can't tell you now but I will next time." She remembered the earlier incident again and brushed it off.

"Okay. You're still a crybaby." He said teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She said with a smile.

They really missed each other. They talked and chatted away happily, oblivious that a pair of feline eyes were watching them from afar.

Sakuno was really happy and thrilled to see Kenji. But it couldn't be denied that she was still suffering from the pain that she just received a moment ago from _her_ Ryoma-kun. No, scratch that. _He isn't hers._ Never was and perhaps, no, surely, _never will._

'_Who the hell is he? Why's he talking to Ryuzaki? Darn, I can't hear them from here. Wait, I shouldn't and I don't care. But why is she so happy now? Damnit!' a Ryoma Echizen thought, unaware that he was gripping his Ponta can a little too tightly.

* * *

_

**_A/N_;** heh. That was chap 3. ah, I'm tired. A long flashback and introduction of Kenji. Was it lame? I just needed to include Kenji's sister. Sorry for the late update… kind of busy. **Thanks to all who reviewed**.** i appreciate it so much.** Sorry if nothing much happened. I will try to publish the next chap faster.

And to vin- you totally read my mind. Well, almost. Hehe… I planned to make kenji a good guy. But he's not a tennis player but a varsity. You know, basketball… I already said it before… and thanx for the review.

_Please review, guys… constructive criticisms are more than okay._


End file.
